1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coke oven door jamb cleaner utilizing a unique supporting arrangement, scraper-type cleaning elements and a floor or hearth cleaning tool for effectively cleaning the sealing surfaces of a coke oven door jamb and the floor or hearth of the coke oven adjacent the door.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,171 issued Aug. 29, 1978 discloses a jamb cleaner for a coke oven door jamb utilizing electrically operated screw jack type of supporting arrangement, vertically movable carriage and rotatable cleaning elements. The structural features disclosed in this patent and all of the other patents of record therein, which are incorporated herein by reference thereto, are not equivalent to the structure incorporated into this invention.